Ellos volverán a ver el atardecer
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Y sí, también lo hará por esas tardes con atardeceres, la brisa acariciándoles el rostro y los cuatro viendo la puesta del sol una vez más.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera my heart no estaría broken, i guess.

Fic dedicado a las amantes del TEAM SIETE. Ya Lali que nos mandamos esos mega MP xD

* * *

Naruto lo sabe cuando mira a Sasuke a los ojos, y los encuentra más oscuros que de costumbre (porque antes parecían tener algo de vida y palabras volcadas al por venir, pero ahora se ven inertes y huecos, un mar de negro en el cual confinarte de por vida, o gran parte de ella).

Lo sabe al sentir el corazón de Sakura bombeando una y otra vez. El pecho de su compañera bajando y subiendo mientras ambos intentan asimilar lo que ha pasado, lo que son ahora, lo quebrados que están. Entendiendo el hecho de que quizá ella no estaría respirando si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo. En el instante justo para salvarla de una de las personas más importantes para los dos.

Lo sabe cuando mira la expresión de Kakashi-sensei y lo percibe en el tono de su voz. En esa voz que da una leve idea del dolor del shinobi. Porque sólo pueden imaginarlo, intentar recrear en sus mentes lo que debió haber sentido el ninja copia al perder a su mejor amigo. Y Naruto se niega a comprenderlo, aceptar que Sasuke no tiene retorno es como que el Uzumaki se levante una mañana y diga que no será Hokage. Es perder sus sueños, su esperanza, su fe. Abandonar su camino del ninja y empezar a vivir una vida con arrepentimientos, sin defender nada con los dos brazos. Pero lo asimila, porque la idea de perder a quienes quiere le abre un vacío en el estómago, y siente que el cuerpo se le llena de escalofríos. Que quedan marcas grabadas a fuego y espada (esas heridas que sangran a borbotones y nunca se curan, como el tajo en la palma de la mano derecha que dejó la partida de Ero-sennin, o los cortes en las mejillas por la muerte de sus padres. Y no, Naruto se niega a que le quede una cicatriz en la frente, declina la partida de Sasuke)

Lo sabe en la voz de su amigo cuando le escucha pronunciar equipo siete, paladeando lento y de una forma que nunca sabrá describir. Las miradas de los cuatro que envuelven momentos en el tiempo que no quieren dejar ir.

Lo sabe en el _nunca más_ de su profesor. Y que lo sepa no hace nada más fácil, sólo clava el kunai bastante más hondo.

Lo sabe en los gritos de Sakura, en esos sonidos desgarradores con un _¡Sasuke-kun,_ _regresa por favor!_ aún inscrito en ellos

Lo sabe en los gestos de Sasuke, en la forma que abre sus brazos como buscando soporte y estabilidad donde no los hay; y en la manera que la sangre sale de sus ojos. Esa misma sangre que parece estar dejándolo más ciego. La que le hace caer una y otra vez en el genjutsu.

El ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente sabe que el heredero del clan más importante de Konoha está cansado de levantarse continuamente cuando los golpes no paran de llegar, y que el apellido Uchiha es un peso de doble filo.

Lo sabe cuando Kakashi-sensei pronuncia la palabra _trabajo_ de una manera fría, un tono que recuerda al acero y a las piedras. Ese mismo tono que adquiere la voz de los shinobis cuando matan su corazón otro poco para cumplir con el deber.

También lo sabe en ese _váyanse_, en esa palabra pronunciada mientras el antiguo alumno de Minato aprieta los puños. Y eso es casi como si estuviera atándose un poco al piso para no irse con ellos, para no volver a los tiempos felices en que los cuatro eran uno, en que eran el equipo siete.

Lo sabe porque se da cuenta de que su sonrisa luce rota cuando le habla a quien fue su modelo a seguir. No necesita mirarse a sí mismo al espejo para caer en el hecho de que los recuerdos duelen. Mucho menos le hace falta para llegar a pensar que el que estos sigan rompiéndose a pedazos duele más

Lo sabe en el rostro de Sasuke cuando este le escucha decir que quería ser como él. Lo asimila en el _demasiado tarde_, en ese demasiado tarde que esconde miles de _hubiera podido ser, pero no será, aunque ninguno de los dos queramos eso._

Lo sabe cuando el cachorro de los Uchiha le dice que decida si perderá o le ganará. Lo sabe porque la mirada es exactamente igual a la de años atrás, en los primeros días del equipo siete cuando Sasuke le dijo que si no quería seguir siendo humillado se volviera más fuerte que él.

Lo sabe y lo decide cuando su mejor amigo le dice que escoja. Conoce que la elección la hizo hace mucho, en ese "_Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta. Es una promesa de por vida"_ que le dijo a Sakura-chan con una sonrisa. Esa frase que cumplirá pase lo que pase (porque él no retira su palabra, es el camino del ninja que ha escogido). Entiende que la reafirmó al decir que "_Porque quiero que el equipo siete vuelva a reír, incluyendo a Sasuke"_. Y conoce que hasta moriría defendiéndola con todo lo que tiene, inclusive aunque lo hiciera con lágrimas de furia y un dolor en el pecho.

Alguien le dijo una vez que una persona se vuelve realmente fuerte cuando tiene a personas importantes a las cuales proteger, y Naruto sabe que protegerá los lazos del equipo siete. Lo hará aunque los brazos ya no le sirvan, sus ojos ya no vean y sus cuerdas vocales ya no funcionen.

Lo hará porque son una familia y nunca han dejado de serlo.

Lo hará porque los lazos no pueden romperse y él sabe que Sasuke sigue llevando su bandana de Konoha en la cabeza.

Lo hará porque es su mejor amigo y su primer lazo.

Lo hará por el equipo siete.

Y sí, también lo hará por esas tardes con atardeceres, la brisa acariciándoles el rostro y los cuatro viendo la puesta del sol una vez más.

* * *

"Esa misma sangre que parece estar dejándolo más ciego." –Con esto me refiero tanto al abuso del sharingan y a la familia Uchiha (a Itachi, que sembró el odio en Sasuke, a Madara, que se aprovechó de lo perdido que estaba para llenarle la cabeza con basura, a Fugaku, que no paraba de comparar a los dos hermanos, y, finalmente, a la mayoría del clan Uchiha, que sedientos por poder y con el orgullo herido decidieron que las vidas de inocentes no importaban)

"Lo hará porque los lazos no pueden romperse y él sabe que Sasuke sigue llevando su cinta de Konoha en la cabeza." Con esto me refiero a lo que Iruka le dijo a Naruto en el funeral del Sandaime, que quienes llevaban la bandana de Konoha entendían que los amigos, la familia y la aldea eran lo más importante. Yo, personalmente, creo que Sasuke será reivindicado y que Naruto podrá salvarle. I mean, inclusive vemos que el deseo de Naruto por salvar a Sasuke es más grande que el que tiene por ser Hokage (Alguien que ni siquiera puede salvar a su mejor amigo nunca podrá ser Hokage ¿No lo crees así, Sasuke?) y creo que Kishi no puede ser tan basura como para hacernos ilusiones con que el team siete esté unido de vuelta si al final decide cagarse una vez más en ellos y seguirles jodiendo la vida una y otra vez. Además el "¡Es tiempo que hagas tu elección! ¡Mátame y conviértete en un héroe o sé asesinado por mí y sé otra de mis víctimas!" me sonó demasiado a cuando Sasu le dijo a Naru que si no quería que le siguiera humillando en las misiones se volviera más fuerte que él.

Hay que ver la cara que pone Sasuke cuando escucha a Naruto, la tristeza que refleja. En mi opinión Sasuke siente que ya está del otro lado, ve que está hundido en la oscuridad, y quiere salir de ella, pero ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Por eso le dice a Naruto que ya es demasiado tarde para él, y lo dice con esa expresión que implica que habría deseado otra cosa, con esa emoción en el rostro en plan heart breaking. Porque Sasuke quiere que le rescaten de la soledad, pero siente que ya nadie le puede alcanzar, que está tan hundido y roto que no hay otro camino.

Sigo queriendo a Sasuke, I do. Le amo, la verdad sea dicha. Quizá sea que estoy en fase de negación (tengo algo que se llama aversión a los cambios xD) perooooo venga, no es la primera vez que Sasuke dice una cosa y luego hace otra. Eso de que rompió sus lazos con el team 7 y luego piensa en él cuando está luchando con el Hachibi, PUES QUÉ COÑO, ESO NO ES DEJAR DE SER DEL TEAM SIETE SASU, NO LO ES PARA NADA.

La verdad lo que más me importa de Naruto es el team 7. Sí, están Jiraiya, Minato, Shikamaru, Kiba y otros personajes más, pero lo que me marcó de Naruto desde el principio fue el equipo siete, adoro a todos los otros equipos, pero le tengo un amor especial e incondicional al team 7 (y te lo puede decir un amigo mío que me dijo que era malísimo y yo casi le mato, xD) Joder, que me tomó muchísimo asimilar que Sasuke se fue de Konoha, imagínense tomarme que intentó matar a sus compañeros. Peroooo, venga, que Kishi le da absolución a casi todo el puto y jodido mundo Que Sasuke es más o menos como Nagato, un niño roto por dentro que soñaba con un futuro mejor y quería defender a sus amigos pasara lo que pasara. Odio que se enfoque tanto en joderle la vida (y no sólo a él, you know, a Kakashi, a Naruto, a Sakura, a Shikamaru, todos los personajes)

Umm, hablé tanto que llené una hoja de world (lo siento, Naruto es mi escape semanal ahora que he empezado las clases y no puedo ni tocar mi livejournal D: Así que aprovecho para fangirlear aquí xD)

En fin, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D


End file.
